Data can be stored in various types of cards and other portable items that can be referred to generically as card transaction devices. One category of card transaction device can include payment cards such as credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, and cards for various prepaid services or goods. Data is typically stored on such cards in a magnetic strip. Another category of card transaction device can be referred to as “smart cards”. These cards contain data processing circuitry that offers more computing capacity than magnetic strip cards.
In addition to account and payment information, data that might be stored on card transaction devices can include information related to loyalty reward programs such as those operated by airlines, grocery stores, and other retail merchants. Electronic coupons, electronic tickets, personal identification information, medical information, passwords, and other types of information can also be stored on card transaction devices.
Another category of card transaction device includes cards known as radio frequency identification, or RFID, cards. RFID cards can uniquely identify a person or object associated with the card and are therefore sometimes used as keys to allow access to restricted areas. For example, a reading device capable of reading data embedded in an RFID card can be placed near an entrance to a restricted area. When an RFID card is brought into the proximity of the card reader, a radio frequency signal is exchanged between the card and the reader. If the identifying information in the card indicates that a person associated with the card is allowed access to the area, the reader can cause access to be granted.
RFID cards can also be used to make automatic payments of, for example, highway tolls. An RFID card in an automobile can be read by a card reader at a toll booth. As the automobile passes through the toll booth, the card reader can cause a toll to be automatically deducted from a prepaid account or credited to a credit card.
Any device that can be used for this purpose or that functions in the manner of the RFID cards described above will be referred to herein as a traditional RFID card. It should be understood that traditional RFID cards and other card transaction devices mentioned herein can have shapes and sizes other than a wallet-sized card. The term “card reader” refers to a device that can send information to and receive information from a traditional RFID card or other card transaction device and take an action in response to the received information.